grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Raelle
}} Raelle (Pronunciation) is a survivor of an extinct tribe of Losandthel. Her familiar is Comet. Appearance Describe appearance. Personality Positives: - Funny - Energetic - Passionate - Intelligent - Curious - Independent Negatives: - Moody - Eccentric - Paranoid - Deceptive - Lazy - Distant Raelle's a crayon short of the crayon box. A few nuts loose. A few petals off. At least, those are some of the first works to be coined by others. Raelle is extremely.. 'unique' personality wise to the folks she tends to run into. Casual, laid back, and aloof, she projects a goofy aura that is both irritating, and amusing at the same time. Captain of saying the wrong things at the wrong time, master of saying the truth when it shouldn't be said, queen of being offensive without even trying, and finally prophet of nonsense that really doesn't make sense are all titles that Raelle gleefully takes claim to. However, there is a method to the brat's madness. Despite being uneducated, and obviously socially difficult, Raelle's got a very sharp wit, and the know-how to put it to use (Thankfully). What may seem like sheer stupidity may actually be part of a crack scheme to get something she wants, which can leave many people guessing: is she really that stupid? Or being manipulative? And while what she may want may make no sense, she does tend to get it through her unpredictable approaches. On a personal level, Raelle is very calmed and relaxed person. She doesn't like to be ruffled. She also does not like drama. She is a bit of a jokester, and tends to always have a crack at the tip of her tongue. She enjoys riddles, and puzzles, and is appreciative of the arts. On the flipside though, there are some caveats that this kitty has. She does have a great degree of trust issues. Additionally, her fierce independence and values make her very prone to snapping at people. She can, and does get overwhelmed by the world and the social interactions quite a bit, and struggles to balance herself out at times. She can be very rash, and often speaks before thinking. She also tends to have an addictive personality, and finds vices in a variety of 'not good' things, such as gambling, drugs, and sex. Abilities * Super Strength: Don't let that skinny frame fool you. Raelle is ridiculously built behind the clothes. Being a tiger therian, she does get the additional benefit of being very strong, being able to lift, punch, and otherwise use her strength far beyond that of a normal human, and some therians. * Heightened Senses: Raelle has heightened sight, hearing, touch, and smell. These senses are sharp, on point, and very similar to a cat, giving her some minor night vision as well. * Agile: On top of being strong, she also gets to appreciate the flexibilty and grace of a cat. Like most cats, she can become a pool of non-neutonian fluids, squeezing in small spaces, never losing her balance, and being fast and speedy. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Criminal Inclined: Raelle is the most shifty of shift. Picklocking, disarming trap, pickpocketing, and stealing all find their way into her skills that she is very...very good at. ✔ Charismatic: Although she is a bit batty, she does have a certain draw or air to her that she knows she can use against people. Raelle's good at persuasion, and has no issues lying, bluffing, etc. ✔ Alchemically gifted: While this stems from her overarching problems; Raelle does know a bit about what herbs do what, and how to get the most out of them. Although they are mainly for her own benefit of getting high, someone may find a bit of use in what she knows. �� Hyper-sensory issues: Due to her heightened senses, Raelle struggles with dealing with.. well, a lot of urban areas and crowded places. The world tends to be a bit too bright, too loud, and too smelly for her sharpened senses, which make her irritable, cranky, and otherwise unpleasant. This is why she tends to rely on addictions and other coping mechanisms to alleviate her problems. �� Curious: Raelle will not leave anything unopened, untampered, or locked. She has a burning curiosity that is borderline compulsive, and uncontrollable. Most likely why she gets into so much trouble. �� Lethargic: And like most cats, Raelle needs quite a bit of sleep. Lots of it. All of the time. As a result, when Raelle isn't being a nuisance, she is usually being very lazy and sleepy, and tends to be nigh impossible to move. Likes - Dislikes Extra * Raelle loves music, and is not afraid to flaunt it. She keeps a crystal which functions as an MP3 player. * Her drugs of choice are usually the ones that slow her down. * Raelle is actually iffy on sweets! * Raelle's tiger form is actually closer to a golden tiger then an actual tiger. Hence the white tips in her hair. References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Atlah